


kids in Costumes

by Emma_frxst



Category: Jake Gyllenhaal - Fandom, Prisoners (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Oneshot, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_frxst/pseuds/Emma_frxst
Summary: David doesn’t really like Halloween, but y/n and some kids make it bearable for the detective.





	kids in Costumes

alloween was never a good holiday for detective David Loki. Teenagers always caused trouble, everyone was disguised making it nearly impossible to identify anyone, property was damaged, and not to mention the more serious crimes like illegal drugs and date rape.

But now that he married you, he tolerated it a little more. 

Every year your costume was something spectacular, and unique, and totally on point. David, like every year, went as a detective. Lucky for him, the kids didn’t seem to catch on.

  
The doorbell rang, signaling the first trick or treaters of the night. You grabbed the candy bowl and looked at David, who was standing next to you.

“Ready?” You asked. 

He smiled at you, a genuine, precious smile, and put his hand on the small of your back. “Ready.”

As soon as you opened the front door, you were greeted with a chorus of “Trick or treat! ”s 

Reveling in the children’s happiness you dished out the candy. 

  
Suddenly, your phone started buzzing in your pocket. Just great. It was your boss.

“One second, it’s work.” You explained and more or less shoved the candy bowl in David’s hands, leaving him by himself with the children at the door.

He swallowed thickly, he left most of the social interaction to you.

“Um, hello.”

“Trick or treat!” said A little boy in a police uniform and a little girl dressed in stripes and a black mask, a robber obviously. Both children no older than 3 or 4 years old.

Loki bent down to their level. “I really like your costumes.” He said, giving them both a handful of candy.

The girl thanked him and ran back to her parents, but the boy lingered for a moment.

“Look! I’m just like you!” He said holding up his crappy plastic police badge.

“Well how ‘bout that.” David said and pulled his own badge from his belt, letting the boy look at it.

“I guess we are kind of alike”

The boy’s eyes got wide at seeing the real thing.

Loki felt his heart seize at the interaction. Maybe having a little one of his own wouldn’t be so bad. 

The boy ran back to his parents, just as you rounded the corner.

“What was that about?” He asked, standing back up.

“Just some bullshit about mixed up paperwork.” You replied, leaning into David’s side.

“Figures.” he replied, snaking his arm around your waist

You both stood in the door way, watching the trick or treaters go from house to house.

You waved to the Johnson family who lived across the street, they seemed nice.

“Y/n, I think.. I think we should talk about having a kid or two.”

“Oh yeah?” You questioned, the happiness in your voice undeniable

“Yeah.” He replied, smiling that smile that you’d grown so incredibly fond of.

“Let’s adopt, yeah?” You suggested. 

A sudden surge of emotion flowed through Loki at the thought of adopting. It was something buried deep, something raw, overflowing like a volcano had erupted from inside him. The idea of saving a kid from what he had been through was enough to bring tears to his eyes, but he quickly regained his composure. 

“I think it’s a perfect idea.” He said, placing a kiss to your temple.


End file.
